Mario Kart Extravaganza!
by RedTurtle632
Summary: The Biggest Mario Tournament is Here!Its Time For the Debuting of A Few Racers!
1. Introducing the Racers

**Hi Everyone!Don't Worry I Didn't Forget About My Other Total Drama Series Story!I Just Really wanted to start this Since I Like Mario!Everyone who is Reading this Enjoy:-**

Welcome Everyone to One of the Biggest Events in Mario History! (Crowd Cheers) All Of Your Favourite Mario Characters have Gathered Here Today To Race In the Biggest Racing Tournament of All Time!I Still Don't Understand Why I Didn't Get Picked *Grumbles* All I Get to do is Host and Pick People Up!Isn't That Goomba good for that?~Lakitu

*A Goomba in the Crowd* Hey!~Goomba

Whoops Heh Heh,Uhh,Here They Come Now!~Lakitu

(All The Racers Arrive)

Hi Rosalina !Hows our fellow Space Princess Doing?~Lakitu

I Presume You're Our Host.~Rosalina

Yes,Yes I there a Problem?~Lakitu

Aren't you a Little Too Small?~Rosalina

Gah!Moving On..Good Luck Rosalina!*Mutters Under Breath* Hopefully Not.~Lakitu

I Can Hear you ,You Know.~Rosalina

Look at the Time!I'll just move over to the next contestant..~Lakitu

Hmpf.~Rosalina

Funky Kong!How Are You Today?~Lakitu

Fine as Shine!I'm Here to Win the Money and Host a Great Big Party With It!~Funky

Seems Like You've Already Made Plans!I'll leave you to it.~Lakitu

See Ya Alligator!~Funky

(Not Realizing what it Meant) WHAT!~Lakitu

Umm..Never Mind..~Funky

People these days..Anyways,Hi Mario!How does it Feel that you're the Reason we are gathered here today!~Lakitu

It Feels Nice,I Can't Wait to Race and Beat the pants off Luigi!Along with Helping Peach Of Course.~Mario

Hey How Does He Get Interviewed Before Me?~Luigi

Okay..Hi Luigi!What Do You Plan On Doing?~Lakitu

I Plan on Showing Mario whos Boss and Spending some Time with Daisy too In Between Races.~Luigi

Nice to See Competitiveness between you Luck in the Races Luigi!~Lakitu

Thanks Lakitu!~Luigi

Hey Wario,Hows our Con-Man Doing?~Lakitu

First of all,I'm not a Conman!Second of all,I Will Beat Mario,Luigi and all those Other Idiots Along with my Brother Waluigi Here!~Wario

Wario You Have to start eating Less,You're Giving us Both the Bad Image..Anyways My Only Goal is Harming Luigi in every possible Way.I Will Win I Know It.~Waluigi

No I Will!~Wario

No I Will!~Waluigi

*They both start Arguing*

I'll Just go Somewhere Else..~Lakitu

Hi,The Princess of the Mushroom Kindom,Peach!How Does it Feel To Do Something Yourself.~Lakitu

Oh Its Nice You Gotta Give Everything A Chance!Its Nice to Know Mario,Luigi,Daisy And all the Others are Here!~Peach

Don't Think just because we're Friends,I'll go easy on you!Of Course I'm also here to spend Quality Time With Luigi!~Daisy

*Giggles* I Don't Plan on the only Downside being here is Being with Wario,Waluigi,Bowser,Bowser Jr. and all the Others.~Peach

*Breaths Fire and Peach screams and Runs Away While Daisy Sighs*Finally its My Time!I Plan to Literally Char all the Other Racers and Win this!Along with Helping My Son Of Course!~Bowser

Yay Beat Mario and Peach!Kill them All!Yay! *Claps*~Bowser Jr.

Thats My Son.~Bowser Jr.

Oh and Here Come the Kongs!They Sure Are-~Lakitu

WE LOVE BANANAS!WE'RE HERE TO EAT THEM ALL!~Dixie

Dixie,We're on a Racing Show..*Sigh*~Tiny

Oh Right Honey!Heh Heh I Forget!~Dixie

We're all just one big team Here to win the Money for Bananas!We're have a life time supply of Food Once this is all Over.~Donkey Kong

Don't Forget My New Hat!~Diddy

Don't Worry Diddy,I Didn't.~Donkey Kong

Well You all Have Fun Now!Lets move to some of the more Underrated Racers!Hi Shy Guy!Whats your thoughts on the Game?~Lakitu *Hands him Mike*

(Screams and Runs Away Dropping the Mike)~Shy Guy

I Forgot hes Shy..Lets go To Toad and Toadette!~Lakitu

(Both are seen making Dreamy Eyes at Each Other)  
Hi Toad!~Lakitu

(He Doesn't Respond)  
Toad?~Lakitu

Oh Uhh Sorry,Hi Lakitu!~Toad

I See You Like Toadette?~Lakitu

Nah We're just Friends.~Toad

Whatever you Toadette,What do you plan on doing?~Lakitu

Spending Time with Toad and Having some Girl Time with Peach,Daisy And The Others!~Toadette

Thats Great!Not too focused on the Race I See,What about you Toad?~Lakitu

I Think Practicing the Race and Playing with Toadette,Mario,Luigi and Everyone Almost Everyone..*Points to Wario and Waluigi who are fighting while Bowser Jr. and Bowser are annoying Luigi and Mario*

Well Good Luck with That!~Lakitu

Here Come Bowsers Minions Dry Bones and Koopa Troopa!~Lakitu

I Can't Believe I'm Dead but Bowser Re-Incarnated me to Work For Him..~Dry Bones

I For One Like Bowser Because he Hates the Mario Brothers Like Me!~Koopa Troopa

Fine!I'm Leaving!~Dry Bones

Fine!See If I Care!~Koopa Troopa

Oooh I See a Spark forming there Around Bowser!~Lakitu

Ah Here Come the Babies!Block your Ears if You Hate Crying!~Lakitu

We Don't Cry that Much..Well at least me and Baby Luigi.~Baby Mario

Girls..Not so Much.~Baby Luigi

So How does it Feel To Be the Kids of Mario and Peach,Luigi and Daisy?~Lakitu

Its Ok,Except for the Fact that we'll have to start saving Baby Peach too when we get older..~Baby Luigi

Hey!We Can Handle Ourselves!Right Baby Daisy?~Baby Peach

Right!~Baby Daisy

Just Don't get Hurt!~Peach (From a Distance near Mario,Luigi and Daisy)

And Remember!No Fighting!~Mario

That was Interesting,I'll Like to see how the babies will fare in this the Boys beat the Girls?Who Knows?~Lakitu

Probably Not.~Baby Luigi

(Baby Daisy Starts Crying as Luigi and Daisy Come Help Her)

Did You Have do that ?~Luigi

Sorry..~Baby Luigi (Goes Away with Baby Mario while Baby Peach helps Baby Daisy)

Here Comes the Fan Favourite Yoshi!Along with Birdo..~Lakitu

Hi Everyone! (The Crowd Gives Loud Cheers) Wow They Really Like Me.~Yoshi

Of Course they Do!You're Awesome!~Lakitu

Thanks for the Support!I'm ready to win and spend the money on Food!~Yoshi

So Hows it going Birdo?~Lakitu

Well I Like Yoshi,as you Know, And Me,Daisy,Peach,Toadette and All the Girls love Chatting Enough of that!To Clear Up if Everyone Thinks What Gender Am I..I'm-~Birdo

Whoops Times Up!Time to Move onto the Next Contestant!~Lakitu

Augh But I'm-~Birdo

*Scene Switches to King Boo*

Hey!Hows our King Ghost Doing?~Lakitu

Great I just Love Scaring People and My Invisibility will sure help me in the Game!~King Boo

Thats True!So How are the Other Boos Doing?~Lakitu

They're hatching up a Plan to Capture Mario!And they're also in the Hi Guys!~King Boo

Hi.~Boo #1

Hiya!~Boo #2

Hows it goin'?~Boo #3

(Suddenly 100s of Boos start welcoming Lakitu)

Wow thats alot of Support right there!~Lakitu

Yup,Now If You'll excuse me Its Time to Pull a Prank on Waluigi.~King Boo *Poofs*

Wow,He Sure will make it Move onto the Last Contestant of the Day!*Looks around and Sees Noone*Wait But I Thought there was one More?~Lakitu *Someone Touches him on the Back*

I'm Right Here!~Dry Bowser

Woah You're Big!~Lakitu

Nice Work Guessing That!~Dry Bowser

I Don't Even Want to Interview You!~Lakitu

Fine! *Hits Lakitu With His Tail and Leaves*~Dry Bowsers

Meanie!Anyways Now that we have our 27 Racers Battling it out for 1 Gazillon Mushroom Money!We Can Start our Game!Its Going to be a Long Ride for some and Short for others!They will Race in Courses Where The Worst 2 Players will get eliminated in each round until we have a Winner!What will Happen Next Time on Mario Kart:-Extravaganza?Find Out Next Time!~Lakitu

*Signs Out*

**So How Was That For A First Chapter?Did You Like It?Read & Review!Be Sure to Answer the Following Questions!Who Do You Want to win?Who do you want to Lose?Who do you think will make it far?Who will get an Early Downfall?Which Courses do you want me to Use?Do You Think Tiny Kong was a Good Addition?Should I Not have Added the Babies?I Wanted to add Baby Wario,D.K And the others but I Only added these 4 do you think of The Conflicts and Relationships?Any Couple I Should Add?I Reply to all Reviews and Will Update this Again in a Day or Two!This Story will be finished in less than a Month!Do You Think there was any Character You Liked whom I Didn't Pick?T****ell Me and If A Character Gets more than 2 Votes They may or May Not join the Game!**

**Heres a List of the Characters In Mario Kart I Have not Picked:-**

**(Note:-Pac-Man and all Other Characters in the Arcade Series are not allowed,Neither is Donkey Kong Jr. Since he got Deleted and Replaced by Donkey Kong and Since Lakitu is the host He Can't be picked either.)**

**Petey Piranha**

**Koopa Paratroopa**

**Honey Queen**

**Wiggler**

**Metal Mario**

**R.O.B**

** Not a Lot of Characters,XD!The Only Ones I Didn't Add in the Story are the 2 Introduced in Double Dash,3 Introduced in Mario Kart 7 and R.O.B.**

**Good Luck Choosing!Two Of These Will Debut Into the Game at any Time they Can!The Others will get Cameos in Episodes.**

**~Signing Out,Redturtle632~**

**Racers:-Shy Guy,Tiny Kong,Dixie Kong,King Boo,Rosalina,Dry Bowser,Funky Kong,Wario,Waluigi,Bowser,Donkey Kong,Yoshi,Birdo,Diddy Kong,Bowser Jr,Mario,Peach,Daisy,Luigi,Toad,Toadette,Koopa Troopa,Dry Bones,Baby Mario,Baby Luigi,Baby Daisy and Baby Peach.**

**Eliminated:-None.**


	2. The Racing Begins in Luigi Circuit!

**Like I Said I Update Daily so Don't be Shy to Review!Also Thanks for the People who are viewing this Story!Enjoy!:-**

Welcome Back! The Contestants are getting Ready to Race on their first track ... Luigi Circuit(Wii)!The Race is about to Begin!~Lakitu

You're going down!All of Ya!~Wario

Don't be too sure on that!~Mario

*Bowser Breaths Fire*

Uh Bowser,Thats not Allowed.~Lakitu

What?!*Roars*Fine!~Bowser

Yippie Ki-Yay Horsie!~Dixie

Its a Cart..~Tiny

Ah Who Cares?You're such a Sour Puss!~Dixie

Fine!Have it your Crazy Way!~Tiny

Well Uhh I Guess this is Good Bye!~Toad

Ok..Good Luck in the Races!~Toadette

*Shy Guy is shivering in his Cart while Luigi and Waluigi are fighting near him*

You're gonna lose!~Luigi

No You Are!~Waluigi

No You-Ugh Wait I'm not doing this Don't you have Your Brother to do this with?~Luigi

Hes too Busy Fighting with Mario!~Waluigi

Well I'm Leaving!~Luigi

*Mutters Under Breath* He Will Lose!~Waluigi

And Remember Don't forget to change diapers in Between Races!~Daisy

We Know Mom We Know..~Baby Luigi

I'm gonna win This!~Baby Daisy *Now Okay*

Thats the Spirit!~Luigi

They're so Nice,I Wish those two were like that *Points to Baby Mario and Baby Peach who are fighting over If Mario or Peach are better.*~Peach

Marios Better!I'm gonna be just like him!You're gonna lose because you cry alot!~Baby Mario

I Do Not!~Baby Peach *Runs Away Crying to Peach*

(Mario Comes)

You Really gotta work on that Son!~Mario

*Baby Peach Tells Peach what Baby Mario said*

Oh Is that So?We'll show him whos the better Racer!~Peach

Yeah!~Baby Peach

I'm gonna Red Shell You!~Koopa Troopa

I'm gonna Green Shell You!~Dry Bones

I'm Gonna Blue Shell you both If You Don't Shut Up!~Dry Bowser

*They both quiet Down and Sit in their Carts*

You People Really Have to Work on your Attitudes..~Rosalina

What She Said!You gotta Chillax!~Funky

And Play Fairly .This is all for Fun!~Diddy

Thats Right!~Donkey Kong

Its Also about the Money,Genius.~Bowser Jr.

What do you know ? You're just a Kid!~Donkey Kong

So Is Diddy!~Bowser Jr.

Ugh Just Go Away!~Diddy

Pfft,Dad We're gonna Beat Them Right?~Bowser Jr.

Yes Son Yes We Are!~Bowser

*King Boo is shown Scaring Shy Guy*

S-S-Stop It!~Shy Guy

Boo Cut It Out!Can't you see he hates it?~Mario

Yes I Can!~King Boo

Then Go Away!~Mario

Why?~King Boo

Because We Said So!~Luigi

*King Boo Disappears to inside his Cart*

(Yoshi is Seen Eating in his Kart)

Finally Its My Time To Shine!Just to clear that Out I'm a -~Birdo

Its Time for the Race to Begin!All Racers get behind the wheel!~Lakitu

Augh!~Birdo

And the race is Starting in 3...2...(Carts Starting with Vrooms are heard)1 ...GO!~Lakitu

*Everyone but Yoshi Starts Off*

Yoshi the Race has Begun...~Lakitu

Oops!Wait for Me Guys! *He Drives Off*~Yoshi

(Currently in 1st Place)

Ha I Knew My Levitation would Help Me Win!~King Boo (Rosalina throws a Blue Shell from Behind)

Nyaahhhhh!~King Boo

*Mario,Wario,Birdo,Waluigi,Toad,Luigi,Peach and Toadette pass Him*

You'll pay for this Rosalina!~King Boo

But I'm still Behind You..~Rosalina

Stop Questioning Me!~King Boo

Told Ya I Would Win!~Mario

Not So Fast!Waluigi!~Wario

*Waluigi Throws a Shell at Mario but he Dodges*

Great You Wasted My Item!Happy?~Waluigi

Yup!See Ya!~Wario

I Can't Believe I'm Doing this Good!~Toad

Not as Good as Me!~Toadette

I'm Catching Up!~Toad

*Birdo Throws a Green Shell at Toadette*

Toadette!~Toad

Remember No Helping!~Lakitu

BIRDO WILL PAY!~Toad

Oops..~Birdo *Rushes Off as Toad Gets numerous items and keeps throwing them at her*

Toad..Wait!~Toadette

Stupid Pipe!If it wasn't for that I Would Be First!~Luigi

Cheer Up At least You're Not Last!~Peach

Who is Last By the Way?~Luigi

I Don't Know I Haven't seen them.~Peach

Hey I Got 3 Red Shells!~Diddy

Go On Throw Them!~Donkey Kong

(All Three Shells Hit Funky Kong)

Oops..~Diddy

Its all Cool Diddy!~Funky

Thanks Funky!~Diddy

No Problemo!~Funky

Try to Correct your aim next Time!~Donkey

*Yoshi has currently gotten the Bullet Bill and Passed Dixie,Tiny,All the Bowsers,Shy Guy,Rosalina,Babies,Koopa and Dry Bones*

Wow Yoshi that was Fast!~Daisy

I Know!Although I Don't feel too well..So why are you back here?~Yoshi

Because King Boo Threw a Banana At Me!~Daisy

That Mean Ghost..Well I'm gonna go further!~Yoshi

Catch Up with Ya later!~Daisy

*Currently Dixie and Tiny are bumping each others Carts*

Stop that!~Tiny

No Ya Stop It!Muahahahhahahahaha!~Dixie

*Tiny gets a star and hits Dixie*

Tiny!How Could You!~Dixie

See Ya!Don't wanna be ya!~Tiny

*Dixie Gasps*

How are they doing better than us?~Baby Mario

Because We Lost all our items From Daisy's Pow Block!~Baby Luigi

Whos doing better now?Right Baby Daisy?~Baby Peach

Riight.*Steals Baby Peach's Shrooms and Zooms Off!~Baby Diasy

Wahhh!No Wait I'm not gonna cry and Lose!I'm gonna win this!~Baby Peach

Maybe they're not so Bad at this..~Baby Luigi

Don't say that!Yes they are!We're just letting them win!~Baby Mario

Okay..~Baby Luigi

U-Uh Rosalina why are you so Back?~Shy Guy

Because I Don't want to Be Considered a Threat!~Rosalina

Oh...Okay...~Shy Guy

Don't be shy ,You Can Ask me anything you like.~Rosalina

..~Shy Guy

Ugh you're Stupid Lightning made us Last!~Dry Bones

You Tried to steal it!Its your fault!~Koopa Troopa

Fine! *Stomps Koopa with a Mega Mushroom*~Dry Bones

GRRR!~Koopa

Dad Why are We In Last?Its The Final Lap!~Bowser Jr

Because I Have 3 Bullet Bills for Us!~Dry Bowser

Great Work Dry!~Bowser

*All Three Use Bullet Bills*

Oh The Winner is Wario...No WAIT...Mario...No...Waluigi!Wait Here Comes a Bullet is the Winner ?Whos getting eliminated?And the Winner is...Bowser Jr.!~Lakitu

WHAT!~Everyone Else except Dry Bowser and Bowser.

Remember the person who comes first the most number of times gets a special Prize too!Even if they're eliminated!~Lakitu

But How...~Wario

I Should've Known,Cheating!~Luigi

Here are the standings!~Lakitu

*A Board Shows Up*

Luigi Circuit Standings:-

_1st Bowser Jr._

_2nd. Dry Bowser_

_3rd. Bowser_

_4th Wario_

Ha!~Wario

_5th Waluigi_

_6th Mario_

_7th Toad_

_8th Yoshi_

_9th Luigi_

_10th Peach_

_11th Diddy Kong_

_12th Donkey Kong_

_13th Daisy_

_14th Birdo_

_15th Toadette_

_16th Funky Kong_

_17th Tiny Kong_

_18th Dry Bones_

_19th Dixie Kong_

_20th King Boo_

Toad you shouldn't have done that to Birdo!~Toadette

Why She Hit You?Besides She Did Better than You in the Race!~Toad

So Its Just a Game!~Toadette

*An Injured Birdo in a Cast is Shown who will recover in a Week till the Next Race*

Okay..Sorry Birdo..~Toad

Its Okay..~Birdo

_21st Rosalina_

_22nd Shy Guy_

_23rd Baby Peach_

_24th Place. Baby Daisy_

Hmpf.~Baby Daisy

Haha!~Baby Peach

_25th Baby Mario_

_26th Baby Luigi_

_27th (Last Place).Koopa Troopa _

I'm Sorry to say Koopa Troopa You are Eliminated!*Most Enemies of Bowser's Minions Along with Dry Bones Cheer*

I'll get you for this Dry Bones!I'll get yoooooouuu...*Is Dragged away*~Koopa Troopa

What Exactly happened?~Wario

Oh Nothing..~Dry Bones

And with that Our First Ever Competitor has been Eliminated!Who Will Fail Under the Pressure?Who Will Be the Winner?Who will Lose?Will Shy Guy learn to Talk near Rosalina?Will Koopa seek his revenge against Dry Bones?Will Dixie and Tiny ever stop fighting?What about Baby Daisy and Baby Peach's new Conflict!How About if Baby Luigi realizes he almost got eliminated by letting Baby Mario come in front of him?Will King Boo Stop Scaring Everybody?Does Funky really Hate Diddy?If So,What will he do?Will Wario and Waluigi become friends again and Will Mario find out how the Bowser's won and put an end to their Cheating?Will Birdo Recover and Has Toad gone Mad over Toadette?Whew! *Rubs Forehead* That was a Mouthful!Find out next time on Mario Kart:-Extravaganza!~Lakitu

~Ends~

**So With that we Have our Dramatic Conflicts will be more!Do You Like the way I portrayed Everybody?Somebody Private Messaged me About Shy GuyxRosalina.I Think its pretty fun to write about them Favourite Part was writing Tiny and Dixie's Conflict!Read & Review!Give any Suggestions if You Want To!~RedTurtle632 ,Signing Out**

**Also Remember:- (Posting in every Chapter)**

**Heres a List of the Characters In Mario Kart I Have not Picked:-**

**(Note:-Pac-Man and all Other Characters in the Arcade Series are not allowed,Neither is Donkey Kong Jr. Since he got Deleted and Replaced by Donkey Kong and Since Lakitu is the host He Can't be picked either.)**

**Petey Piranha**

**Koopa Paratroopa**

**Honey Queen**

**Wiggler**

**Metal Mario**

**R.O.B**

******Good Luck Choosing!Two Of These Will Debut Into the Game at any Time they Can!The Others will get Cameos in Episodes.**

**Racers:-Shy Guy,Tiny Kong,Dixie Kong,King Boo,Rosalina,Dry Bowser,Funky Kong,Wario,Waluigi,Bowser,Donkey Kong,Yoshi,Birdo,Diddy Kong,Bowser Jr,Mario,Peach,Daisy,Luigi,Toad,Toadette,Dry Bones,Baby Mario,Baby Luigi,Baby Daisy and Baby Peach.**

**Eliminated:-Koopa Troopa!**


	3. Wheres My Maple?

**Hi Guys!Chapter is Dedicated to My First Reviewer of this Story-Yoshpa!Don't Worry Yoshi Isn't Going Any Time Soon!Or Is He?Tune In To Find Out! :p From Now On All Eliminated Contestants will Continue Making Cameos!Along with Others who were not Picked for this Tournament or Will Debut Later!**

Welcome Back!The Racers are Getting Ready for Maple Treeway!Lets See How Things Take a Turn This Time Around!~Lakitu

Koopa Mc Dumba Was Just one of my First Targets!Don't Think its Over Yet!~Dry Bones

Of Course You're not going to be As Evil as Me ,I AM Your Master.~Bowser

Actually I Quit Working for You!*Sticks Tongue Out while Wario Snickers*~Dry Bones

Oh Really?~Bowser

Yes Really!~Dry Bones

Remember Bowser No Fire!~Lakitu

Ha Ha Bowser Can't Use his Fire!~Wario

You Idiot!He Has Thousands of Other Weapons!~Waluigi

*Bowser Stomps Wario*

Starships Were Meant to Diieeee!~Wario *Faints while Waluigi Face Palms*

Hey Bowser!We All Know You Cheated!~Mario

You Idiot Using Bullet Bills Isn't Cheating!~Bowser *Roars*

Yes It Is!Right Lakitu?~Mario

Actually Its Not..~Lakitu

Using Bullet Bills Is Allowed?Awesome!Prepare to Lose Mario!Last Time was just a Warm Up!~Luigi

Whatever you say *Sigh*~Mario

Whats Wrong Mario?~Peach

All this Competitiveness,Its Getting to My Head!Even the Babies are doing it!~Mario

(Point to Baby Peach and Daisy Fighting)

Its all in Fun!Don't Worry It Will All Be Over Soon.I Promise.~Peach

Okay Thanks Peach..~Mario

*Waluigi Over Hears This*

Seems Like Peach and Mario have an Alliance?Hmm..~Waluigi *Smirks*

*Walks Away*

Hey Dry Bowser!~Waluigi

What do You Want Shorty?~Dry Bowser

I Was Hoping you Could Take Out Peach some How?~Waluigi

Of Course I Can!Whats in It For Me?~Dry Bowser

If I Win I'll give you 50% of the Money.~Waluigi

60%.~Dry Bowser

55% and thats Final!~Waluigi

Fine!~Dry Bowser

Great!Heh Heh!~Waluigi

*Bowser Jr. Over Hears this Conversation*

Heh Heh!So Dry Bowser?Think you can get away by Ditching Us for Walui-Dorky?We'll just see about that!~Bowser Jr.

*Tells Bowser*

I Have the Perfect Plan for that ****!~Bowser

WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME!~Baby Peach

Lighten Up!At least you got Farther than Me!~Baby Daisy

But I haven't gotten my Full Revenge!~Baby Peach

*They Start Wrestling Each Other*

How The Heck did they Beat Us?~Baby Mario

We Were so Close to Losing!~Baby Luigi

Lets not let that happen again!~Baby Mario

Right!~Baby Luigi

*Shy Guy Just Stares at the 4 Babies*

U-Uhh Guys,I Think you should Stop Fighting...Don't Hit Me!~Shy Guy

Yeah Hes Right!We've gotten into the Racing Fever!~Baby Daisy

We Should All Just Have Fun and Race.~Baby Peach

Thats what you think! *Says Under Breath*~Baby Mario

Uh Okay..I Guess?~Baby Luigi

Great Job!See it isn't that Bad!~Rosalina

Y-Yeah I guess You're Right!~Shy Guy

I Can't Believe we're Racing Here!Me And Dixie Used to play here when we were 4!~Diddy

Good Times..Good Times...~Dixie

Pfft,Yeah do you Know About Good Times?~Tiny

Don't Start with Me!~Dixie

Bring it On!~Tiny

Girls Girls,You Gotta Chillax!~Funky

Let me Think?NO!~Tiny *They Resume Fighting*

Uhh,Okay.~Funky

Don't Worry About 'll get better Soon,I Hope!~Donkey Kong

Don't Take all the Stress!You Gotta Have Fun!~Funky

Sure..~Donkey Kong

We Sure did great in the Last Game!Right?We've made it so Far!~Toad

Its Only the Second Race.I Think you're taking this all too seriously..~Toadette

No I'm Not!Now Come On The Race is about to Begin! *Grabs her hand and runs Off*~Toad

**** Toad!~Birdo

Don't Worry We'll get him Right as soon As I Finish This Mango!~Yoshi

I Have a Plan Actually! *Whispers*~Birdo

*Gasp* Are You Sure?~Yoshi

Positively!~Birdo

...And thats Why You Should Never Scare People!~Daisy

*Yawn* Yeah Yeah..~King Boo

Did You Even Listen?~Daisy

Nope..~King Boo

Grrrr!~Daisy (Tries to Grab Him but he teleports elsewhere)

(5 Minutes Later)

(And the Race Begins in 3,2...1...Go!~Lakitu *All the Racers Zoom past him Bowser Even hitting him so He Gets Knocked Out)

**King Boo and Daisy (25th and 26th)**

Taste My Fury Boo!~Daisy *Knock Him Off the Edge*

Nyahhhhhhhhh! *Falls*~King Boo

_Lakitu Will Arrive as soon as he Wakes Up.~A Random Toad on the Phone_

Stupid Daisy..Stupid Bowser!Stinking Lakitu!~King Boo

**Luigi,Mario,Waluigi and Bowser (1st,3rd,2nd,4th)**

Ha Mario!Whos the loser now?You're 3rd and I'm 1st!Even Bowser is doing better than You!~Luigi

I Don't Care...~Mario

What was that?~Luigi

I SAID I DON'T CARE! *Throws all of his green shells on Luigi as he Hits an Edge and Spins Around*

**Luigi (13th Place)**

God Damnit!~Luigi

**Peach and Wario (8th and 9th)**

So Beautiful,How are you?~Wario *Still Woozy*

Shut Up! I Love Mario!~Peach

But You Have a Nice Butt!~Wario

*Gasps*Take This Pervert!~Peach (Throws Bomb-Omb as it explodes )

IIIIIII LOOOOOVE YOUUUUUU! *Boom*~Wario

Was that A Little too Harsh?Nah.~Peach

**Dixie,Diddy and Tiny (21st,22nd,23rd)**

Stop Freaking Bumping Me!~Dixie

No!~Tiny

Diddy..Help?~Dixie

You Wouldn't want to do that Diddy,I'm warning you!~Tiny

*He Turns into a Star and Hits Tiny*

YOUUUU WILLL PAY!~Tiny

She Was Annoying Anyways!~Diddy

True.~Dixie

*Back to King Boo*

Finally You're Here!Now get me Out!~King Boo

Okay.. *Lifts him Up*~Lakitu

Whew that was heavy!~Lakitu

Hey!Anyways See Ya!I'm gonna make sure I'm 1st!~King Boo

**Yoshi,Birdo,Toadette and Toad (16th,18th,17th,19th)**

Here Goes Nothing!~Yoshi *Throws a Bomb-Omb on Top of Them*

Brace Yourselves!~Birdo

*It Specifically Hits Toadette as she Falls.*

Oh You're On!~Toad

*Uses Mega Mushroom To Stomp Birdo and Then Kicks her Over*

Birdo!Noooo!~Yoshi

*Toad and Yoshi Race Forward Both angry of the other*

*Near the Caterpillars where mostly all the Contestants have reached*

Its Time To Say Good Bye Dry Bones!~Koopa Troopa

Huh Where Did You Come From!~Dry Bones

Help Me!Hes Controlling Me!~Wiggler

Chaaarrgge!~Koopa Troopa *Aims for Dry Bones*

Now Dry Bowser Now!Bump into Him!~Waluigi

*Dry Bowser Bumps into Wiggler sending him Toppling onto Peach who gets stomped and falls Off*

Peach!Grrr.~Wiggler *Shakes Koopa Troopa Off and Throws him onto Peach*

Uhh Heh Heh Hi?~Koopa Troopa *Gets Beaten Up By Peach*

Thats what you Get!~Peach

*Mario who is now super angry with three Red Shells*

Uh Oh...Bowser Jr. a Little Help Here?~Dry Bowser

Work with Waluigi Now!~Bowser Jr.

*All Three Shells Hit Dry Bowser and then he falls onto another wiggler as they both go tumbling down*

Never DO That Again!~Mario

***For Anyone Wondering What Positions they were going In:-**

**Bowser Jr.,Dry Bones,Dry Bowser. (20th,15th,24th)***

*Near the Net Part of the Track*

**Baby Daisy,Baby Peach,Baby Mario and Baby Luigi (5th,6th,7th,10th,)**

Ha!I'm gonna make it Farther than you this time!~Baby Daisy

Oh No Your Not! *Throws Green Shell and it Misses*~Baby Peach

I'm Waiting!~Baby Daisy

I Can't Believe you Actually Red Shelled Me!~Baby Luigi

You Gotta do What you Gotta Do!~Baby Mario

You are never getting my help ever again!~Baby Luigi

Who Cares?~Baby Mario

**Daisy,Donkey Kong,Funky Kong. (11th,12th,14th)**

I'm Mad Right Now!~Daisy

*She Throws Lightning*

Ha See Ya Suckers!~Daisy

Well that was Unexpected!~Funky

I AM NOT LOSING THOSE BANANAS!I'm Coming!~Donkey Kong

**Shy Guy,Rosalina (20th,21st)**

This is Nice and Peaceful.~Shy Guy

Its Very Peculier Actually how everyone else is fighting.~Rosalina

Glad we're not!~Shy Guy

*Everyone*

Whats That?~Peach

Is it a Plane?~Dixie

Is it a Bird?~Diddy

ITS A DAMN POW BLOCK!~Tiny *Everyone Rolls And Shakes Over ,Some Fall,Some Hit ,Some are Ok*

No I Can't Lose My Item!Noooo!~Bowser Jr. *Uses his Lightning as he Falls while Someone Else throws a Blue Shell*

(In all the Chaos,10 minutes Later the Race Ends!)

Wow!That sure was Great!I'm Still Sad Bowser didn't lose though.~Lakitu

Hey!~Bowser

Anyways Here Are the Rankings:-

_1st Waluigi_

_2nd King Boo_

_3rd Daisy_

_4th Donkey Kong_

_5th Luigi_

_6th Wario_

_7th Mario_

_8th Yoshi_

_9th Toadette_

_10th Birdo_

_11th Toad_

I'm So Sorry!~Toad

BUT NOTHING BAD HAPPENED!~Toadette

Oh..~Toad

_12th Dixie_

_13th Funky Kong_

Ha!~Dixie

Hmpf!~Tiny

_14th Baby Mario_

_15th Baby Peach_

_16th Shy Guy_

_17th Tiny Kong_

_18th Rosalina_

Aww We're 1 Place Apart.~Shy Guys

Its to be ashamed off.~Rosalina

_19th Diddy Kong_

_20th Baby Luigi_

_21st Bowser_

_22nd Peach_

_23rd Dry Bowser_

_24th Dry Bones and..._

_25th..._

_..._

_..._

_Bowser Jr.~Lakitu_

Yes!~Bowser *High Fives his Son*

Mommy,Daddy!~Baby Daisy

Sorry but Its Time to go Baby Daisy!~Lakitu

We'll Miss You Sweetie!~Daisy

Stay Strong!~Luigi

Bye...*Cries*~Baby Peach

Bye Everyone!~Baby Daisy *Everyone except The Bowsers,Wario,King Boo and Waluigi wave Back*

HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS!~Baby Luigi *Screams*

(Gasps are heard)

Eh She'll get over It!~Baby Mario

Your Children will Pay!~Daisy

Now Look what you did Baby Mario!~Mario

Ooh Drama is Building Up!Our Second Character Baby Daisy Shockingly Bites the Dust!Will Shy Guy and Rosalina become more than Friends?Will Toadette get fed up off Toad?Will Yoshi and Birdo Eliminate Toad from the Game?Will Tiny Kong and Dixie settle there Conflict?How Will Dry Bowser Prevail without the help of the other Bowsers?Has Donkey Kong gone crazy and will Funky try to stop him?Will Peach Kill Koopa Troopa?Will Everyone Hate Baby Mario?How Will the Conflict between Luigi,Daisy,Peach and Mario Go On?Find out Next Time on Mario Kart:-Extravaganza!~Lakitu

*Show Ends*

**And So The First of the Babies has Will Be Next?Tune In To Find Out!**

**Cameos:-Koopa Troopa(Revenge on Dry Bones,Now In a Cast),Wiggler(Obstacle),A Random Toad.**

**Questions for you to Answer:-**

**1)Out of Petey Piranha,Koopa Paratroopa and R.O.B Who Do You want to Debut into the Game? (Honey Queen,Metal Mario,Wiggler have been taken out of this Competition and will only have Cameos Now)**

**2)Who Do You Want to Win?**

**3)Who do you want To Lose?**

**Read & Review!See Ya Next Time!~Signing Out,RedTurtle632.**

**Racers:-Shy Guy,Tiny Kong,Dixie Kong,King Boo,Rosalina,Dry Bowser,Funky Kong,Wario,Waluigi,Bowser,Donkey Kong,Yoshi,Birdo,Diddy Kong,Bowser Jr,Mario,Peach,Daisy,Luigi,Toad,Toadette,Dry Bones,Baby Mario,Baby Luigi and Baby Peach.**

**Eliminated:-Koopa Troopa And Baby Daisy.**


	4. Lakitu Loves Ice Cream!

**Hi Everyone!Heres the New Chapter :),Next Chapter will Be On Tuesday!Sorry For the 2 Day Hiatus . I Won't Have Access To Internet until then . Here You Go:- P.S Wario Is Now More of a Comedy Character than a Hated One. Also DK Is Donkey Kong For the 0.1% Of People Who Don't Know :P .**

No I Wanted Vanilla Ice Cream You ****!Oh Wait We're On!Sorry about that Heh Heh ,On Another Topic,The Racers are About to Go Through Shy Guy Beach! (GBA)~Lakitu

So Dry Bones,How was that Encounter with My Koopa Troopa? *Snickers*~Bowser

Just Great!I Was So Close to Being First but all He Cared about was Revenge!~Dry Bones

Serves you Right!~Bowser

Would Have Served You Better!~Dry Bones

*Runs Off*

Eh I'll Get Him Later,Its not like hes Gonna Make it Pretty Far 'll be eliminated Soon.~Bowser

THERE YOU ARE!What the Heck is wrong with you!~Dry Bowser

Whats Wrong with Me?Whats wrong with You!Working with Waluigi?Are You Crazy?~Bowser

I'm just using Him Idiot!~Dry Bowser

Why Didn't you tell us Before?You're the bigger Idiot!~Bowser

No You Are!~Bowser

No You Are!~Dry Bowser

Dad,Can You Stop ,You're acting like a 2 Year Old..~Bowser Jr.

I AM A 2 YEAR OLD!~Bowser

Oh Yeah I Forgot...~Bowser Jr. (In the Mario World 2 Years Old=52 Years Old,Confusing Right?)

You Better be Sorry or You're gonna get a beating!~Bowser

I Am...~Bowser Jr.

*Dry Bowser Grumbles and walks away while Bowser Does the same but in the other direction*

Well Uhh,What are you starting at me for? *Asks Camera Man as He Turns Away*

I Still Can't Believe you got 1st while I Was 6th!How the hell did that happen?I'm the better Brother!~Wario

The Fatter One Too.~Waluigi

Hey!Watch what your saying!Anyways,Peach is So Hot..~Wario

I Never Noticed.~Waluigi

Hook Me Up with Her!~Wario

NO!~Waluigi

Why Not?~Wario

Because I Have Other things to do such as Kill Mario and his Idiot Brother!~Waluigi

Thats so So Evil.~Wario

What do you have in mind then?Hmm?~Waluigi

*Starts Sweating* Oh Well Uhh Look at the Time!I Gotta go to the Bathroom!~Wario

*He Walks Away*

I Knew He was Dumb Enough to do that!~Waluigi

*Elsewhere*

Hmpf Stupid Waluigi Smarty Pants..Oh Whats this?~Wario

So How'd it Feel to Talk?~Rosalina

It Felt...Great!~Shy Guy

So Do You Want to me to keep on helping you?~Rosalina

Well *Blushes*If You Want Too..~Shy Guy

Rosalina and Mask Face are helping each other?Well I'll make sure THAT Doesn't happen again!I Think..Wait What was I Saying?~Wario

*Elsewhere*

Don't Ever Keep Your Idiotic Babies Near Ours!At least they Know They're Manners!~Daisy

Look We're Sorry Daisy!~Peach

Uhh Yeah Daisy I Think We Should-~Luigi

Are you siding with them or Me?!~Daisy

Oh Umm Sorry Peach,I'll have to Go with Daisy..~Luigi

Talk About Respect!You Didn't even say my name next to Sorry?~Mario

*Groans* Sorry M-Ma-ri-ri-O *Gulps*~Luigi

Now was it that hard?~Mario

YES IT WAS ,NOW STOP BOTHERING HIM!~Daisy *Drags Luigi Away*

Well We Just Lost Daisy's does Know the Babies have to get out sometime..~Peach

I Think..Talk about Idiots?~Mario *They Both Nod*

*Baby Peach tugs Peach's Pink Dress*

Mommy Do You Think Being Mean too Baby Daisy was Ok?~Baby Peach

Of Course it Wasn't!Learn from your Brother!~Mario

Hes Only Cares about Winning *Points to Baby Mario cackling and scribbling something on a Piece of Paper while Baby Luigi Looks On with a Weird Face*

(We Move onto Dixie and Tiny who are ,You Guessed It,Fighting again while King Boo decides to have some Fun)

You Deserved to Go Out ***!~Tiny

No You Did!~Dixie

*Both begin pulling each Other's Hair*

(King Boo Pushes Dixie into the water Invisible)

THATS IT I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! *Jumps Onto Tiny*

I DIDN'T EVEN DO THAT!ITS ON!~Tiny

Stop It Both Of You!You've gone Crazy!~DK *Funky Holds Dixie while he Holds Tiny*

Hmpf,Don't think its over!~Tiny

I'm Not Counting on It!~Dixie

Now Don't I Dare Find You Near Each Other Again!Or Else..~DK

Or Else What?~Tiny

Funky?Care to Demonstrate?~DK

*Funky Ties Diddy to a Chair and Feeds him Brocolli*

HEY WAIT STOP!WHAT DID I DO?!~Diddy

*Dixie Gulps While Tiny just Yawns*

Get It?~DK

*They Both Nod,Tiny Rather Annoyingly*

Look I'm Really Sorry!I'll Apologize To Birdo!~Toad

No I'm Not Talking to You!We Should Stop Hanging Out.~Toadette

This is because of Yoshi Isn't It?~Toad

NO THIS IS NOT BECAUSE OF FREAKING YOSHI!STOP ANNOYING PEOPLE AND GET OUT OF MY FACE! *Screams as Everyone Looks at them* ~Toadette (Runs Away,Same for Toad)

We WILL Eliminate Them Right?~Birdo

Positively,Well Mostly for Toad,Toadette Is Starting to see the Light!~Yoshi

Yeah..~Birdo

*5 Minutes Later*

And In 3...2...1...GOOOOOOOOOOO!~Lakitu

**Diddy Kong and Funky Kong (17th and 18th Place)**

Radicle!You Got a 're not gonna hit me are you?~Funky

Of Course Not.. *Uses Star and Repeatedly Hits Funky as he Falls into the Water*

THATS FOR TYING ME UP!~Diddy

I'M S-OOOOO-RR-R-Y-Brr This is Cold!~Funky

**Dry Bones and Dry Bowser (5th and 6th Place)**

Funny how we're both Skeletons and near each other.~Dry Bones

I Don't Care! *Zooms Off Throwing A Red Shell at Dry Bones*~Dry Bowser

I Knew I Never Should've Trusted Him!~Dry Bones

**King Boo (8th Place)**

Woah! *Sees a Big Lump in the water and drives over it*~King Boo

Hey Watch It!I'm trying to Enjoy the Breeze Here!~Petey Piranha

Seriously?~King Boo *Goes Off*

Come Back Here! *Runs After Him*

*Sees King Boo*

Heyy K-K-K-I-I-I-N-G Boo A Li-ttle help in the Water Here?~Dry Bones

I've Got a Talking Plant Chasing Me!As If!~King Boo

IS NOONE NORMAL HERE!~Dry Bones

**Rosalina,Wario,Birdo,Toadette (9th,10th,11th and 12th)**

Surrounded By Girls ..All Right!Wait Rosalina.. Didn't I Have to do something with her?~Wario *Rosalina gasps at hearing this and knowing Wario's Ways Threw Her Green Shell at Him.*

WAIT I REMEMBER WHAT I NEEDED TO DO!I'M SUPPOSED TO HIT YOU NOT YOU HITTING ME!~Wario

*Birdo and Toadette Giggle*

So Where Friends Right?~Toadette

Till the End.~Birdo

Wheres Yoshi?~Toadette

Doing something with Toad.~Birdo

Great!~Toadette

Yeah..~Birdo

**Daisy and Mario (3rd and 4th)**

I Told You Stop Hitting Me!~Mario

Neverr!Baby Daisy must be avenged!~Daisy

*Throws Fire Balls at Mario*

AHHHHH!~Mario

***Peach 20th Used Bullet Bill and Comes Near Mario***

Oh My!What happened to you?~Peach

Daisy..~Mario

THATS THE LAST STRAW! *Speeds Off*~Peach

Uh Oh...~Mario

**Bowser Jr.,Bowser,Dry Bowser,Luigi (21st,22nd,23rd,24th)**

Hey Watch It!~Crab *Whom Bowser Jr. Hit*

Curse this Watery Track!Thats why I Like Fire!~Bowser

So Any Plans?Or I'm just staying in Last for Nothing?~Dry Bowser

Ooh Ooh! I Have Stars for all of Us,I Stole Them!~Bowser Jr.

Thats My Boy!~Bowser

You Guys Do Know I Can Hear You?~Luigi

Who Cares?You Can't do anything alone!~Bowser

Grrr..I Am Sick and Tired of everyone saying that! *Steals all their Stars*

You're not going to get away with This! *Roars and all 3 Bowsers go After Luigi*

**Yoshi (19th Place)**

Hey Birdo!What are you doing here?~Yoshi

I Went Near 1st and Got Blue Shelled by Daisy..~Birdo

So Have you fixed up things with Toadette?~Yoshi

Yup We're friends again and Shes Greatful Of Us Eliminating Toad.~Birdo

Great!~Yoshi

**Waluigi (7th Place)  
**

*Sigh* 6th is so Far Away and 8th is So Far least Wario Isn't Here,He Would've killed me with his Stupidity.~Waluigi

Far Away ? Seriously? *Stomps Waluigi with his Mega Mushroom as He,Toadette,Rosalina and Peach all pass Him*

Ooofff.~Waluigi

SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR BEING EVIL!~Peach *Calls Out as Rosalina and Toadette Smirk*

**Baby Luigi (25th Place)**

Blue Shelled By Dixie,Green shelled By Waluigi,Red Shelled by Baby Mario and Stomped by Rosalina *Sigh* At least Baby Peach tried to Help Me...This Race is bringing out the worst in Everyone I Guess..~Baby Luigi

Cheer Up~?

Wait how did you get back here?You Were 15th?~ Baby Luigi

To Help You,Heres a Star,Use it Wisely!~Shy Guy

Thanks!Good Luck in the Races!~Baby Luigi

You Too!Well I Better start Catching Up!See Ya!~Shy Guy

Bye!~Baby Luigi

**Donkey Kong and Toad (1st and 2nd)**

How are you doing so Good?~DK

Getting Away from Yoshi,Toadette and Birdo before They Kill Me.~Toad

Reasonable Enough.~DK

Why are you here?~Toad

To Get away from Dixie and Tiny .They've started hating each other lately and Besides I Want to Win!~DK

Yeah..~Toad

**Dixie Kong and Baby Peach (14th and 15th)**

Oh Baby Peach...Look who it is?~?

It Can't be you!How did you get here!~Baby Peach

Through Means you do not want to know!~?

You Can't ever defeat Me!~Baby Peach

Oh Really?CRABS ATTACK!~? *Millions of Crabs come*

Ahh *She Uses her Shell to Make Her way Through as One of the Shells hit Baby Daisy*

No!I'm Sorry Baby Peach,Please Help I Can't Swim!~Baby Daisy

*Baby Peach turns around and helps Baby Daisy*

Oh Thank You!~Baby Daisy

Now Lets Get to the Finish Line and Get You Out of here!Peach and Daisy will be Happy!~Baby Peach

That was pretty nice of You!Wish Tiny was like That!~Dixie

You Gotta do what you Gotta Do!~Baby Peach

Hmm..~Dixie

**Baby Mario and Tiny Kong (19th and 20th)**

Stop Bumping Into Me!~Baby Mario

Its a Race!Get Over It!~Tiny Kong

*Tiny Throws a Banana at Baby Mario as he Dodges and Uses a Bullet Bill*

UGH!Stupid Babies!~Tiny Kong

*Later,Everyone is very near each other*

Uh Oh..~Bowser Jr.

Wario Don't do It!~Waluigi

Noo!My Lead!~DK

Duhh I Don't Know..~Wario

*Uses Lightning*

Ahhh!~Baby Peach

Water!~Baby Daisy

*Race Ends as Lakitu Whistles*

Time for the Scores!~Lakitu

Oh and Baby Peach How Nice You Brought Baby Daisy Back!~Lakitu

Shes so Nice!~Baby Daisy

*They Hugs and Peach and Daisy who are yelling at each other look at them and Gasp*

_1st Toad_

NO!~Yoshi

Ha!~Toad *Goes Away as Yoshi chases him but Finally gets Tired*

_2nd DK_

_3rd Waluigi_

_4th King Boo_

_5th Baby Luigi_

*Everyone Gasps*

What?~Baby Luigi

_6th Rosalina_

_7th Toadette_

_8th Baby Peach _

Yay For Baby Peach!~Baby Daisy

_9th Dry Bones_

_10th Peach_

_11th Daisy _

Well You Made it Farther then Me!~Daisy *Giggles as Mario and Luigi exchange weird Glances*

_12th Diddy Kong_

_13th Funky Kong _

_14th Bowser_

_15th Tiny Kong_

_16th Shy Guy_

_17th Yoshi_

_18th Dixie Kong_

_19th Birdo_

_20th Wario_

_21st Dry Bowser_

_22nd Bowser Jr._

_23rd Mario_

_24th Baby Mario_

Ironic..~Luigi

Yeah..~Baby Mario

Brat!~Tiny

Hey!~Baby Mario

25th...Luigi its time to Go!~Lakitu

No!~Mario

Why?~Peach

*Sigh* Trying not to Cry...*Gulps* Luigi..~Daisy

Yeah..*Sniff*~Luigi

Take Care off Baby Daisy and Bye!~Daisy

Bye..~Luigi

*Luigi Leaves with Baby Daisy*

And The Brother of the Hero is Out!Will Waluigi and Wario settle there Differences?Will King Boo Become even more Random?Will Daisy,Peach and Mario make friends?Will Donkey Kong end Dixie and Tiny's Conflict?Will Birdo and Toadette become great friends while Yoshi and Toad become even greater enemies?Will Yoshi eat More Stuff?Will Baby Mario make enemies with Baby Peach and Baby Luigi?Will Baby Peach ever Meet Baby Daisy in the race ever again?Will Rosalina and Shy Guy become even more than friends and will Dry Bones continue cruising through the race?Find out next time on Mario Kart-Extravanganza!Phew..NOW WHERES MY FOOD!~Lakitu

~Ends~

**Hows that For a Chapter?See You Next Time *Yawns* Time to Sleep!~Signing Out ~Redturtle632.**

**Cameos:-Baby Daisy(Revenge on Baby Peach),Petey Piranha (King Boo Ran Over Petey)**

**Who Do You Want to Win,Lose and Return?Read & Review! **

**Racers:-Shy Guy,Tiny Kong,Dixie Kong,King Boo,Rosalina,Dry Bowser,Funky Kong,Wario,Waluigi,Bowser,Donkey Kong,Yoshi,Birdo,Diddy Kong,Bowser Jr,Mario,Peach,Daisy,Toad,Toadette,Dry Bones,Baby Mario,Baby Luigi and Baby Peach.**

**Eliminated:-Koopa Troopa,Baby Daisy and Luigi.**


	5. Things that Go Bump in the Mall

**Hey Guys!Sorry for not Updating for 3 WHOLE Days!Anyways Here You Go!**

Welcome- *Phone Rings* Heya Red!Whats Up? *A Voice is Heard* Oh Ok..So You Want me to Sabotage some of the Players?Hmm Mhmm Seems Fair Enough! Didn't put that on Tape did you or Else I'm gonna kill you!~Lakitu

*The Camera Man Quickly Nods No*

(Dry Bones Walks about to Daisy)

Hi,They Call You Daisy Right?~Dry Bones

*Weeping * Y-Yes Why?~Daisy

Sorry about 'll probably want you to win..~Dry Bones

Its Luigi And What Do You MEAN Probably?DOES HE NOT WANT ME TO WIN!~Daisy

No Uh I Mean Mar-~Dry Bones

JUST GO AWAY!~Daisy

*Jogs Away* (Mutters Under Breath) Well Thats One Crazy Ally Wasted!~Dry Bones

Hey Mario..If You Need Any Help with Luigi..I Can Give Advice..~Peach

No Its Okay..He Had to Leave Sometime and Sometime always Does Come Early..~Mario

Well You Have to Race your Best to show him you Can Win!~Peach

Yeah You're Right!Thanks Peach!I Better Go Help Daisy!~Mario

You're welcome and I Think I Should Talk to Her.~Peach

I Think This is Something I Should Do Alone..~Mario

*Near Sidewalk* Hey Daisy!~Mario

I'm Not in the Mood Mario..~Daisy

But-~Mario

I SAID I'M NOT IN THE FREAKING MOOD!~Daisy

Fine!I'll Leave!I Thought You Would At least be Happy We're At Your Favourite Place to Hang Out!~Mario

AND!?~Daisy

*Face Palms* I'll just leave..~Mario

Finally!Hoping Nobody Else will Bother Me!~Daisy

*Near Peach*

Hi Peach..~Dry Bones

I Know What you're up Too..I Know what you want to do!I Even saw you talking with Daisy!~Peach

Its not like you can stop me?~Dry Bones

But I Can Turn People Against You..~Peach

And How Is That?The Only People who'll listen to you are Those Red and Green Plumbers and That Toad!~Dry Bones

See It That Way..~Peach

*Dry Bones goes Off*

Sheesh why is all this so Hard!I Should Try Wario or Bowser's Little Kid I Guess.~Dry Bones

Hi Baby Weegee!~Baby Peach

Hiya Baby me about your Brother isn't it?~Baby Luigi

Yup!I Think We Need to Take him out of the game before he Goes Koo Koo In the Brain!~Baby Peach

Me Too!~Baby Luigi

*Baby Mario hears this*

NEVERRRRRR!*Jumps on Baby Peach*~Baby Mario *He Has Drawn all over his face with a Marker*

AHHH GET HIM OFF ME! WAHHHH!~Baby Peach

Don't Worry!OW Stop Biting Me Baby Mario!Whats gotten into you!~Baby Luigi

*Near the Start of the Car Parking*

Hey D.K I Think Little Diddy Hates me Ya Know?~Funky Kong

Why would you think that?~D.K

I Don't know Man,I just Keep getting the feeling!~Funky Kong

You're just Overreacting too much,Take a Break.~D.K

Okay But Are You Seems to be acting different lately?~Funky Kong

Its all in your Mind!~D.K

Okay And Thanks..~Funky *Leaves Monkey Style*

(Diddy and Dixie who are just around the corner)

Let Them Think THAT!Me And Dixie will get rid of them along with Little Miss Cry Baby Dix?Dix?~Diddy

Uhh Yeah Whatever you say..~Dixie *Unsure but Diddy doesn't notice and Diddy Leaves*

Am I Really Doing the Right Thing...?~Dixie

*At the Entrance*

So Who Do You want to Eliminate Next?~Bowser

That Mario Guy and The Brown Haired Princess Girl seem weak Because of their Little Luigi's a Good Time to take one of them out.~Dry Bowser

Oooh How About Taking Out those Babies !They're annoying !~Bowser Jr.

Like You..~Dry Bowser

Hey!You're not too good either!~Bowser Jr.

You want a Piece of Me?~Dry Bowser

You Don't even Have Pieces!You're just a Skeleton!~Bowser Jr.

That Maybe Be True But You're gonna find out!~Dry Bowser

Stop It Ya Numskulls!We're a Stinking Team Remember?~Bowser

*They Both Grumble*

(Top Floor)

Hey King Boolicious or Whatever,We're both evil right?~Tiny

I Don't know where you're going with this but Yeah..~King Boo

We Both want someone out right?~Tiny

including You!~King Boo

Ugh Anyways Do You Want to Join me to get rid of the others first?~Tiny

Umm Okay..~King Boo

Then its Ya!~Tiny

*On Opposite Sides*

I'm Not Getting Fooled by Her/Him!~King Boo/Tiny Kong

*Touches Shy Guy*~Wario

*He Looks Back* BOO!~Waluigi

I-I'm Not Scared!~Shy Guy

BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!*Continuously Laughs*~Wario

Hahahhaha-Wait What?~Waluigi

*Wario Keeps Laughing*

SHUT IT YOU BIG ***!~Waluigi

Hmpf.~Wario

Why aren't ya scared Kid?~Waluigi

Its Called into It!~Shy Guy

WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!~Waluigi

*Shy Guys Runs Away*

(Rosalina Watches)

Oh Dear..I Believe I May Have Taught Him that in the Wrong Way..~Rosalina *Goes After Shy Guy*

*Elsewhere*

So are We Crystal Clear on the Plan?~Yoshi

you sure its safe?~Toadette

Of Course it Has To Be!Yoshi made It!Right Yoshi?~Birdo

After what He Has Done to Us..Yes!~Yoshi

Okay..I Believe You..~Toadette

(Toad Listens Closely)

*Tear Drops from his Eye* I Don't wanna leave!~Toad

_Attention Racers,Please Report To the Entrance for your Race In Coconut Mall (Wii).Thankyou.~Lakitu_

(Everybody Arrives)

AND GO!~Lakitu *As All the Racers Go ,Birdo Bumps Into Lakitu*

Sorry!Wait The Camera is on Me!I'm a -~Birdo

**20th and 21st Peach and Daisy**

What a Coincidence!Daisy I Have something I Want to talk to you about.~Peach

Not This Again!I'm Not Standing This! (Turns Into Mega Mushroom)

NO DAISY DON'T! I'M JUST TRYING TO- *Stomped* I Thoought Wee Were Friends!~Peach (In A Rather Annoying Voice)

**5th and 6th Place Mario and Waluigi**

Hey Mario!You Might wanna check on your Peach Back there! I Stomped Her!~Daisy

THATS IT!LUIGI OR NO LUIGI!ITS PAYBACK TIME DAISY!~Mario

*While Waluigi Laughs at their misfortune Mario Rams Into Daisy's Cart sending her Flying to the other side of the Escalator pulling her down.*

You Will Pay For This!~Daisy

*Waluigi starts to sweat* Uhh Sorry?~Waluigi *Mario throws all three of his Red Shells at Waluigi*

Ack!~Waluigi

(Mario then Zooms Off)

**23rd and 24th (Birdo and Toadette)**

And Then I Said Girl You Gotta get better Makeup!~Birdo *They Both Laugh*

Wow Birdo You're pretty Funny!~Toadette

*Sees Peach* Uhh Peach You Okay?~Birdo

Does It Look Like I'm Okay?~Peach

Oh Okay No Need to Be Harsh..We'll Help you Out!~Toadette

**15th,16th,17th and 18th Place (Rosalina,King Boo,D.K And Shy Guy)**

Excuse Me Shy Guy!I'd Like to Talk to You!~Rosalina

No Time, Gotta Kill D.K With My Star!He Keeps throwing Bananas at Me!~Shy Guy

Thats what I Need to Talk to you about!~Rosalina *King Boo finds this Moment to throw a Bomb-Omb at Shy Guy*

Nice Going Rosalina!~Shy Guy

I Was Just Trying to Help!~Rosalina

Another Point for the Ghosts!~King Boo *High Fives D.K As They Both Get Hit By a Mii Car*

Ahhh!~D.K

Owww!I Can't feel my insides!~King Boo

You Don't have any insides!~D.K

Oh Right!Smell Ya Later!~King Boo

**(1)**

Stupid Ghosts!~D.K

**10th,11th,12th (Funky,Diddy and Dixie)**

Stop Hitting Me!Whats wrong with ya Man?~Funky

You!~Diddy *Hits Question Box at Funky*

NOW DIXIE!~Diddy

...~Dixie

I SAID NOW!~Diddy

*She Uses Her Star and Hits Diddy*

DIXIE HOW COULD YOU!~Diddy

You Were going Crazy I Had to!~Dixie

We're Over!~Diddy

No!~Dixie

I Knew Something was wrong Dudes!~Funky

*Dixie Goes Off with Funky and Diddy not far Behind*

**22nd and 23rd Place (Dry Bones and Daisy)**

You Again?~Dry Bones

I'm Not so Happy to See You Either!~Daisy

*Uses POW Block Sending 1st-22nd Packing*

Ugh!More Items! ****!~Daisy

DAISY!~Luigi

Who said that?Is It You Luigi?~Daisy

YES!~Luigi

My Mind is Playing tricks on me!~Daisy

*In the Crowd with Piantas*

Daisy Its Me Luigi!You have to stop hurting People!~Luigi

Luigi It Is You!Why?~Daisy

You're doing the wrong thing!You Have to be Friendly with everyone and Be Like you where before!~Luigi

...Yeah...Yeah..But What if its too late to change?~Daisy

According to my Calculations Its Not..~R.O.B

Oh Hiya Robster!Hows it going?~Daisy

It seems to be pretty pleasent!~R.O.B

Now Remember what I Said Daisy!~Luigi

I WILL!~Daisy

*Dry Bones just Watches all off this in shock*

**7th,8th,9th And 10th (Baby Mario,Baby Luigi,Baby Peach and D.K)**

Take that!~Baby Luigi *Throws Bomb-Omb*

And That!~Baby Peach *Hits with Lightning*

*Squeaky Voice*Oi!Take This! *Throws 6 Shells,3 Red,3 Green*

Nyahh!Shell Attack!~Baby Peach

Take Cover!~Baby Luigi

*D.K Comes Near Them*

D.K LOOK OUT!~Baby Luigi *All the Shells hit him as his Kart Explode and he lands on Baby Mario*

Uh Oh..~Baby Mario *D.K Cracks His Knuckles as he continues to throw Baby Mario in the Back and Tries to Fit in the Tiny Seat*

That worked out well..~Baby Peach

It was worth it..Maybe he'll learn a Lesson and Try not to take revenge.~Baby Luigi

**Wario,Dry Bowser and Bowser (1st,2nd and 3rd)**

Ha!Noone can beat Us!~Dry Bowser

We Stand United!~Bowser

You Better Wanna Look Out..~Wario

For what Ya Twit?Your Face?~Dry Bowser

*Both of them laugh as they get hit by a Blue Shell*

Uh Told You...?~Wario

Bleh!That Fat Guy actually said something correct for once!~Bowser

**19th and 20th Place (Bowser Jr. and Rosalina)**

****Stupid Mario and his Dad and that Skeleton didn't even care!I'm Not gonna care for them anymore!~Bowser Jr.

*Sees Rosalina Crying*

Whats Wrong with You?~Bowser Jr.

*She Blurts Out*SHY GUY LEFT ME!Hes Turned Mean and Nasty and Its all My Fault!~Rosalina

Don't be so hard on yourself!~Bowser Jr.

What do you know,You're just one of the Evil Bowsers!~Rosalina

But At least I'm Smart.~Bowser Jr.

I'll Show Shy Guy..I'll show them all!~Rosalina

*Goes Off*

That was quick!~Bowser Jr.

**13th and 14th Place (Toad and Yoshi)**

Toad This is for all The People you Hurt!~Yoshi

No Please Don't I'll be better!~Toad

Don't lie with Me!~Yoshi

*Tiny Comes Through Throwing a Banana at them both as The Yoshi One hits while the Toad one misses*

*Toads goes off*

Hey Come Back!We're not done yet!Noo!~Yoshi *Finds an Item Box and A Thunder Cloud Comes*

Yes!~Yoshi

Oh No!~Toad *Yoshi bumps into Toad who bumps back and they keep going back and forth until the Cloud shrinks Toad as he gets stuck in the Fountain*

*Toadette and Birdo see this*

Yoshi No!He Wasn't that Bad!~Toadette

*Yoshi ignores her as he throws his Green Shell at Toad and he falls down a Floor*

NOOOO!~Toadette

Toadette wait you're going the wrong way!~Birdo

I Don't Care I Want Toad!~Toadette

Huh?~Yoshi

*Later Toad and Toadette both go Together but while Toadette's Not Looking Near the Finish Line...The Race Ends!*

_1st Place Wario_

How?~Waluigi

Two Freaking Shell.~Bowser

Thats three Words.~Mario

Who Cares?~Bowser

_2nd Place Yoshi_

_3rd Place Bowser_

_4th Place Dixie_

_5th Place Diddy_

I Hate You..~Diddy

Me Too!~Dixie

_6th Place Dry Bowser_

_7th Peach_

_8th Daisy_

_9th Mario_

_10th Bowser Jr._

_11th Rosalina_

_12th Shy Guy_

_13th King Boo_

_14th Waluigi_

_15th Funky Kong_

_16th Tiny Kong _

_17th Baby Luigi_

_18th D.K_

_19th Baby Mario _

_20th Birdo_

_21st Dry Bones_

_22nd Baby Peach _

_23rd..._

_Toadette_

No!~Toadette

Its Okay-~Toad

NO ITS NOT OKAY!YOSHI I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU!~Toadette *Runs Away Crying as Toad Leaves*

I have Something to say..~Daisy

*Everybody Looks At Her*

No Matter what Luigi,R.O.B,Peach,Mario and Dry Bones say or Any other person I Quit..This game has made me Crazy!~Daisy

*Some People Gasp*

Whoa!Daisy Quits and Toad is Eliminated Too!Find out how the Contestants feel about their Fellow Racers Being Out?How did Wario Win?Is He Considered a Threat?Was Daisy's Elimination planned by the Bowsers?What will Toadette do without Toad?As Yoshi has become a Target for many people how will he fare?What about Funky Kong,Dixie and Diddy Kong?Will the Babies get more revenge on Baby Mario?Will Rosalina hate Shy Guy from now On?Find out next time on Mario Kart:-Extravaganza!

**~End~**

**Soo Yeah..Thats That!Toad is Gone Leaving a Lot of People Shocked!Daisy is also Gone!Next Chapter 2 New Racers are coming into the Mix!Tiny got the most small screen time out of all the Racers this time because She Has gotten too much dialogue in the past Chapters.~Signing Out,Redturtle632**

**Who Do You Want to Win,Lose,Return?**

**For Return:-**

**1)Koopa Paratroopa**

**2)Petey Piranha**

**3)Vivian (From Paper Mario)**

**Two Will Return!**

******Racers:-Shy Guy,Tiny Kong,Dixie Kong,King Boo,Rosalina,Dry Bowser,Funky Kong,Wario,Waluigi,Bowser,Donkey Kong,Yoshi,Birdo,Diddy Kong,Bowser Jr,Mario,Peach,Toadette,Dry Bones,Baby Mario,Baby Luigi and Baby Peach.**

**Eliminated:-Koopa Troopa,Baby Daisy,Luigi,Daisy and Toad.**

**Cameos:-R.O.B And Luigi (For Daisy)**


End file.
